Specialized containers for transporting, handling, and storing sensitive items are known. Such containers typically utilize durable outside shells, cushioned inner supports for the stowed sensitive items, and sealed openings to prevent the undesirable introduction of moisture. Cushioned external supports, i.e. air bags, as well as thermal insulation may likewise be utilized, when desired.
It is also known to individually monitor selected environmental parameters such as shock, temperature, and humidity so as to provide an indication of the levels of such parameters to which the stowed sensitive item is exposed. The monitoring of such parameters is accomplished utilizing dedicated separate autonomous monitoring devices.
The use of such dedicated separate autonomous monitoring devices requires that separate power sources, sensors, and recording means be provided for each device. As such, considerable redundancy in the hardware required for such monitoring exists.
Additionally, such dedicated separate devices must be individually installed, maintained, and read. Thus, use of such dedicated individual monitoring devices is comparatively complex and time intensive.
Additionally, it is known to seal containers housing critical or sensitive items so as to provide an indication that the container has been opened. Particularly, opening by unauthorized personnel can likewise be revealed, since authorized personnel typically are capable of resealing the container. However, no indication of the number of times that the container has been opened, either by authorized or unauthorized personnel, is provided.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide an easy to use, low maintenance, monitoring system for providing desired information regarding a variety of different environmental parameters and also indicating the number of times that the container has been opened, both by authorized and unauthorized personnel.